


Wounded Memories

by KoreFanFic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Ashe gets injured, Ashe gets shot, Ashe swears, Blood, Cant find the content, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Memories, Ouihaw, Ouihaw needs more content, Secret dating, Thats why im here, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix-centric, Wounds, then make the content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreFanFic/pseuds/KoreFanFic
Summary: Ashe is injured in a shootout and Amélie tries to patch her up.Tied in to Howdy Cherie an Ouihaw fic.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Wounded Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Yee_YYee on twitter for the prompt idea! Go see their stunning Ouihaw art! 
> 
> [ Yee_YYee](https://twitter.com/Yee_YYee)
> 
> I love this and I also love that I'm able to tie it into Howdy Cherie! (which btw I'm like commited to making an entire Secret Dating fic around that actually has two sides!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Ashe held her lighter to the dynamite fuse as a bullet flew over her head, almost taking her hat with it. She growled deep in her throat as she blindly tossed the crimson explosive over the rock she was taking cover behind, reaching her hands up to cover her ears as the ground shook with the explosion, sending debris flying out around her. In the distance, she could hear the sound of Bob’s arm turrets going off as the Big Omnic Bodyguard fired at the group of armed guards who were trying to protect the shipment of guns that Ashe and her gang were after. And she’d be damned if she was going to let them stop her getting them.

She grabbed her rifle, lifted it to her shoulder and swung herself around to balance on one knee as gunfire continued to sound around her. She aimed down her sight, catching one of the guards in her cross-hairs and fired, hitting the guy right in the side of the head and his body vanished behind the car he had been hiding behind. Ashe ducked back down behind her chosen boulder, her scarlet eyes scanning the area around them to try and figure out a plan. 

There were more guards than she’d expected, they must have known they were coming, which meant her and the rest of Deadlock gang had shown up slightly unprepared. They were slowly losing the upper hand here and Ashe had to find a way to fix it soon before it went south. 

But for right now the only real plan of action was to keep shooting and hope for the best. 

So that was what she did. After a while, and a lot of used up ammo later, it started to look like the Deadlock gang were coming out on top, a fact that was fuelling the fire in Ashe’s chest. Another stick of dynamite was thrown over her shoulder and through the rumbling of the destruction, Ashe’s ear clocked the sound of a muffled scream as one of the guards got caught up in the blast. 

Ashe and her boys were making good work of thinning the herd, giving Ashe a chance to catch her breath from her cover. 

She risked glancing over the side of the rock, keeping herself crouched down as far as she could go. Trained eyes found three guards left, both seemingly very skilled, constantly ducking and weaving past the gang's onslaught.

The leader of the gang growled in annoyance. Damn pests. Why couldn’t they just tuck their tails between their legs and fuck off? She just wanted the damn weapon crates. Was that too much to ask?

A smirk spread across her red lips as one of the remaining guards fell backwards, after a successful shot from her sniper, Bars, hit him between the eyes. One down. Two more to go.

Ashe dipped back behind her rock, rolling her shoulders, the sound of her right one cracking from underneath her armour. She could feel the telltale signs of the damn thing starting to seize up on her but she ignored it. They just needed to take care of these two morons and then she could rest it. Hopefully with a certain blue-skinned beauty. She knew she was running late, this job taking a lot longer to pull off than originally planned but she could still make it if she made quick work of the last two. 

She made a mental note not to plan a job on the same day as a date with Amélie in the future because there wasn’t a score on the planet worth missing her very limited time with her.

Ashe groaned as she swung herself over the top of the boulder, her rifle poised and ready to finish this. She fired towards one of the guards, just as Bob and P.T did the same, the armed guard quickly getting overwhelmed by the assault from the three of them at once. They stumbled back a step, giving Ashe a clean shot from her vantage point and she fired again, the bullet ripping through the guard's torso, sending him to the ground in a crumpled heap. 

Ashe quickly shifted to turn her attention to the last guard when pain shot through her left arm, knocking her shoulder back and making drop her grip on her rifle. She felt her mouth open to cry out but before she could make a sound, a second flash of pain ripped across her side and she threw herself to the ground, retreating to her cover again. 

“Shit!” She hissed as she glanced down to see blood seeping through the shoulder of her white shirt. Her hard eyes trailed down to where the pain in her side was coming from to see her waistcoat was torn, blood dripping over the ripped leather and down the leg of her pants. 

More gunfire sounded over her head for a few seconds before it came to an abrupt halt. 

“Boss?” The metallic voice of her Omnic sniper called out. 

“I’m alive,” Ashe growled back, hissing again when her torso screamed in response. “Barely,” She added with a grunt to herself. 

The ground shook with Bob’s heavy footfalls as he ran over to her, his green eyes giving her a once over and immediately buzzing into thin green slits when he caught the sight of her wounds. 

Zekke came sprinting up being Bob, yanking his bandanna down as his mouth fell open at the sight of his bleeding boss. 

“Oh, gee. ‘At don’t look so good boss,” He told her, his eyes flicking from her shoulder to her side constantly.

“Ya think?” Ashe bit back, trying to get to her feet and growling when her legs refused to listen and she slumped back to the ground with a thud. “Bob? Pick me up. I ‘ave a date,” She demanded, clicking her fingers at him. 

The large Omnic tilted his head at her silently, his green eyes going wide. 

“Don’t give me that! I just need to clean up and I’ll be fine. Now help me for god’s sake. I’m late enough as it is,” She barked. No one argued with her as Bob picked her up with one hand. “The rest o’ you get that crap loaded into the van and back to the hideout,” She ordered the rest of her men, waving her good arm at them all. 

They silently scuttled off, mumbling amongst themselves as Bob carried her to the new black motorcycle Ashe had “acquired recently”. It wasn’t as nice as her old one, but Mcree had run off with that leaving her with no choice but to steal a new one. 

But if her shoulder kept bleeding like this, it’d be red instead of black in no time.   
  
***

Amélie sighed as she trailed a single blue finger around the edge of her glass, patiently waiting on her “date” making an appearance. The woman was always late, this was no different. But time was dragging on and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t getting a bit concerned. Ashe was never this late for their meetups. 

The quiet bar she was sitting in was nearly empty, only a couple patrons spread around the room, all minding their own business. Not that they hadn’t looked her way a few times, no doubt wondering what the fancy looking blue lady was doing in a dingy inn in the middle of nowhere. 

Wouldn’t they like to know? 

The barman had certainly tried to find out already, but he took the hint pretty quickly when Amélie had given him a very short “nothing” as a response before she’d quietly sipped her wine. And nothing was all she’d done for the last hour and a half as she’d waited on her favourite criminal getting there. 

At this rate, Ashe wouldn’t even have time for her normal teasing that she was always subjecting Amélie too when they saw each other and as much as Amélie would protest it at the time, claiming to have no time for the cowgirl's games, she secretly enjoyed them. Or maybe not so secretly seeing as Ashe always gave her a knowing smirk when she claimed she was tired of the games.

But this made Amélie worry more. Ashe would never miss an opportunity to wind Amélie up, to make her growl at her in frustration. She was pretty sure Ashe fed off Amélie’s exasperation. 

Just as Amélie was starting to chew on her bottom lip in concern she heard the sound of a motorcycle rumbling to a stop outside, the familiar sound making her breathe a sigh of relief. Finally. 

She lifted her glass of wine to her lips, draining the last of it before she licked her lips and got to her feet, folding her arms across her chest, ready to playfully chastise her date for keeping her waiting. 

Her planned quip died on her tongue though as the door to the bar was thrown up and Bob stomped in, with a bleeding Ashe in his arm. Amélie’s lips fell apart from their teasing smirk that she’d prepared for her as her feet pulled her across the room to meet them, the other patrons in the bar silently watching them from the corner of their eyes.

“What happened?” Amélie demanded her hand hovered over Ashe’s shoulder, her shirt stained red from the blood. 

“Nothin’,” Ashe muttered, slapping Bob’s metal shoulder and the large Omnic lowered her to the floor. Ashe stumbled, her boots thudding off the floorboards loudly as she tried to get her balance. “I’m good. I just need a drink,” She added as she lifted her non-bleeding arm to the barman. “Bottle of whiskey.” 

“To go,” Amélie added over her shoulder. “Bob help me get her upstairs,” Amélie nodded towards the Omnic and he blinked back in silence, but moved to wrap his arm around Ashe again. 

“Oi! I don’t need help! Put me down!” She hollered as Bob threw her over his shoulder gently and headed for the stairs without a sound. Amélie grabbed the bottle of whiskey the barman had slide across the bar, tossing a couple paper bills over the bar at him before she strutted off behind Bob and Ashe, the latter of which was still cursing and complaining as she was carried up the stairs. 

Amélie directed Bob to the room she’d rented and the big metal bodyguard opened the door with one hand and ducked inside the room, while Ashe scowled like a child over his shoulder. 

“Can you put her down on the bed please Bob,” Amélie asked him politely as she closed the door behind them and quickly crossed the room to her belongings, pulling out her personal first aid kit she kept with her at all times. 

Amélie heard the sound of the cheap mattress creak as Bob gently place a still grumbling Ashe on the bed before he took a step back and stood against the wall. Amélie turned to face them, her first aid kit in one hand and the bottle of whiskey in the other. 

“Take off your shirt,” Amélie ordered firmly. Ashe, who was leaning her good arm on her knee smirked up at her, but the playfulness didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“In front of Bob? That’s very improper of you,” She remarked and Amélie rolled her eyes at her. 

“So I can check your injuries, you _conasse_ ,” She added the last part in French, taking silent amusement when Ashe frowned. She didn’t like being insulted. She hated not knowing what she’d just been insulted with even more. 

“As much as I hate to admit it: You’re going to have to help me,” Ashe chewed on her tongue, her eyes not meeting Amélie’s as she reached up with her good arm to unzip her waistcoat. 

Amélie moved to sit beside Ashe on the bed, playing the bottle of whiskey at her feet on the dirty grey carpet and placing the little red box of first aid behind Ashe. She slowly helped the injured woman out of her ruined waistcoat, pursing her lips in concern when Ashe hissed and winched in pain. 

She leaned over and started unbuttoning Ashe’s ruined shirt, carefully peeling it away from her shoulder, the sound of the dried blood cracking loudly around the quiet room. After she had managed to get the shirt off her, with more quiet complaining from Ashe, Amélie was able to get a proper look at her injuries. 

Both wounds had stopped bleeding and luckily for Ashe, they were mostly just flesh wounds, but that hadn’t stopped them both leaving two noticeable grooves in her skin, the one in her shoulder looking worse than the one in her side. 

“Here, you’ll need this,” Amélie told her, handing Ashe the bottle of whiskey with a short nod. Ashe took the bottle, twisting the cap off with her teeth before spitting it across the hotel room floor and taking a long drink, screwing up her face as she pulled it away from her lips. 

“Thanks, that helps,” Ashe muttered as Amélie clicked open the box behind her. 

“I need to clean this,” Amélie told her quietly as she turned her head to face Bob. “Could you get me some warm water and a clean towel from the bathroom please, Bob?”

Bob nodded, turning and squeezing himself into the small en-suite bathroom, returning a minute later with a bowl of warm water and a fluffy white towel while Ashe growled into her whiskey bottle. 

“Don’t drink that too fast. You’re going to need it when I start cleaning it,” Amélie said softly, reaching over to pull the bottle down from her lips. Ashe’s red eyes cut up to Amélie’s, the stern hardness weakening as she took in a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Ashe apologised, her red lips ticking up in a weak smile. 

“It’s alright. You were clearly very busy,” Amélie joked quietly, lifting her hand to shift a stray strand of white hair behind Ashe’s ear. “I hope the bastard who done this to you is already taken care of?” 

“Yeah, the rest of the boys got ‘em. I would have done it myself but... well,” Ashe looked back down to her shoulder and let out a half-chuckle just as Bob placed the bowl of water at their feet and handed Amélie the towel, that she accepted with a nod. 

“That’s good. I would hate to have to leave you to go put a bullet in their head,” Amélie told her with a small smile. “Bob you can go downstairs now, get some rest and I’ll make sure she’s alright,” Amélie told the large, mildly worried-looking robot. He nodded in silence, gave Ashe one last look of concern, which she responded with a nod of her own before he turned and made his way to the door. 

Once he’d closed it behind him, Amélie reached down and dipped the end of the towel into the bowl, wringing it out before she lifted the towel to Ashe’s shoulder. 

“Now, drink,” She ordered. She waited until Ashe had put the bottle to her lips before she gently pressed the damp towel to her skin. 

“Ah!” Ashe cried out, dropping the bottle from her lips and winching, jerking her shoulder away from her Amélie.

“I told you, it’s going to hurt. Now sit still,” Amélie reminded her, placing her empty hand against her shoulder blade. 

“Hey! Your hands are cold!” Ashe protested, but she didn’t move. 

“I’m aware,” Amélie smirked back, dipping the corner of the towel back into the bowl, little swirls of red twisting into the water as she twisted it in her hands, lifting it back to Ashe’s shoulder. 

She did this over and over again until the wound on her shoulder was cleaned of dried blood before she got to work on the one on her side. Ashe kept drinking, quietly grumbling to herself about “more than they expected” and “lucky shots” while Amélie quietly cleaned away. 

Once she had Ashe all cleaned up she clicked open the first aide box and pulled out the small stack of alcohol wipes. 

“Alright, this is going to sting. A lot. Do you want something to bite on?” Amélie questioned Ashe. She replied with a flippant scoff and lifted the now half-empty bottle to her lips. 

“I’ll be fine,” She muttered before taking a small sip. 

“Suit yourself,” Amélie took in a deep breath as she ripped the packet open and pulled out the thin wipe in between her fingers. 

She quickly stroked it across Ashe’s shoulder, pulling her hand back quickly when Ashe jumped, hissing loudly at her. 

“Fucking Christ!” She yelled, almost dropping the whiskey to the floor. 

“You said you would be fine,” Amélie pointed out coyly. 

“Yeah well, I was wrong! That fucking kills!” Ashe snapped through her teeth. 

“Oh? Where’s my big tough cowgirl gone?” Amélie purred playfully, reaching up to wipe at her shoulder again. 

“Ah! Fuck you!” Ashe hissed again, a short growl coming from the back of her throat.  
  
“Not if you don’t let me fix you up,” Amélie retorted, earning herself a cold glare from Ashe as Amélie continued on. 

She did the same to her side, which brought out more growling and hissing from the woman beside her. 

“You know what this reminds me of?” Ashe grunted over her shoulder as Amélie started to pull bandages and medical tape from the box behind her. 

“ _Non, Dîtes-moi_ ,” Amélie asked absently.

“English?” Ashe reminded her with an amused smirk, something she was used to doing whenever Amélie slipped into speaking French around her. 

“Sorry, I said: No, tell me,” Amélie repeated in English as she gently got to work bandaging up Ashe’s shoulder. 

“When you used to dance. I mean it’s different now, the roles are swapped but it’s kinda the same,” Ashe said quietly, her red eyes peering over her shoulder at Amélie. 

“How so?” Amélie pried innocently. 

“You don’t remember?” Ashe queried.

“ _Non_ ,” she shook her head, her brows creeping down into a frown. 

Ashe turned her body, so she was facing Amélie fully, winching slightly before she settled her whiskey bottle between her legs. 

“I used to be the one patching you up,” Ashe told her and Amélie’s frown deepened. 

“I... I don’t remember that,” Amélie confessed, a small wave of guilt bubbling in her throat. There was a lot she couldn’t remember. Some of it would come back to her, but some of it she was sure was lost forever, taken from her by the countless experiments that Talon had performed on her over the years. And that hurt more than the experiments had. 

Amélie lowered her head, letting her chin rest on her chest as she stared at the roll of gauze in her hands, rubbing the material between her fingers. She hated it, hated not remembering all the times she’d had with Ashe before. 

She knew some things. Like that they had been in a “casual” relationship for a long time. One that was kept secret from her family from fear of how they would react to her being with not only a woman but an outlaw at that. 

They’d spent a lot of time together, whenever Ashe had been in town. She could remember how Ashe had made her feel and for the most part that was enough. But sometimes she wished that she could remember the specific things. Remember more of it. Amélie only had a handful of actual memories saved in her mind of their past and she would give anything to get more of them back. 

“Hey, chin up darlin, you’ll get a crooked neck,” Ashe sighed as she curled a finger under Amélie’s chin and tilted her head up until their eyes met. Crimson eyes scanned golden yellow ones for a moment before Ashe spoke again. “They really done a number on you didn’t they?” 

“ _Oui_ ,” Amélie nodded timidly. 

Ashe sighed again, keeping her finger under Amélie’s chin as she leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. The warmth of Ashe’s lips on Amélie’s sent a wash of warmth through her forced her eyes to flutter closed as she kissed her back. 

She might not remember the specific things but this helped. This was enough now. The important part was now she had Ashe and she’d be damned if she was ever going to let her go again. She’d sooner die first.

The usually slow crawl of her heartbeat picked up, just enough for her to feel it in her throat as Ashe dipped her tongue into her mouth, dragging a quiet moan from her. 

When Ashe pulled back, Amélie slowly opened her eyes, swallowing hard as she tried to focus. 

“I still need to bandage you up,” Amélie breathed, licking the taste of whiskey and lipstick off her lips. 

“Well then hurry up. I got some lost time to make up for,” Ashe wiggled her eyebrows at her wickedly and Amélie couldn’t help the light chuckle that escaped her chest. 

“That you do,” Amélie nodded, leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips. “That you do.”


End file.
